Change of Heart
by YaoiOkami
Summary: Yuki leaves for a while and leaves Kaname in charge of Zero. Zero would rather die than accept help...however Kaname has other plans that might make Zero have a change of heart. How will Zero tell Yuki when she gets back? Kaname/Zero Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. Matsuri Hino has those awesome rights.

A/N: I made a few changes to the chapter. Nothing major and I hope it's better understood now. As it was...this was supposed to be a one-shot... Persuasion led for it to be made into an unplanned multi-chapter story... please forgive the long updates! Enjoy the story and review please!!

**Change of Heart**

Part I

By: Okami-chan

He was surprised, to say the least. Why would he offer such a thing? Zero's throat became dry and he swallowed, but this plain act would not help. Just thinking about getting a vampire's, not just any vampire's blood, but the pure blood Kaname Kuran's blood was... He shook his head at the thought. There was no way he was going to accept it.

"No."

"You can't hide it. I know you care about Yuki, what better way to show her than to stop taking her blood? With her you need to feed every couple of days, but with my blood it's once every two weeks. You'll eventually dry her out and who's fault would that be then?"

Zero clenched his fists. What could he deny? He knew this was true. He glared at the vampire in front of him.

"I'd rather die than take help from you," the teen began to walk away.

"If I'm not mistaken you feed tomorrow night, right? Isn't Yuki leaving before then?"

Zero froze in his tracks.

"It looks like you'll be leaving this world a lot sooner than you thought."

Zero drew his gun and turned to face the other, gun in position but there was no one there. He lowered his gun and holstered it before returning to his job. He was sure he couldn't hold himself back from going rampant and if anything, Kaname was just helping him out for Yuki's sake…but taking help from those he hated most was not one of the best ideas that came to his mind. There was no way… He couldn't give into this idea so quickly. There had to be another way.

XXX

"Are you sure about this?" Ichijo asked.

Kaname was hard to read sometimes and he didn't have to question his decisions. He was a smart person who always thought things through, so this sudden interest in Zero had to be explained one way or another. Kaname turned to look at the noble.

"Wouldn't Yuki be better for this? You could procreate with her…"

"That's not what I'm aiming for, as I'm sure you're not either. True, Yuki has this certain strength about her but Zero is the only one that could handle this."

Ichijo was in his right mind to blush. His and Shiki's relationship wasn't exactly a secret between the Moon Dorm students.

"Pardon me for asking but how do you know that he will come, and why did you change your mind?"

"He's not very hard to read," the brunette said as he looked out the window, "As to the other question, he has a certain quality that I would like to know more about."

Ichijo remained silent and watched as the subject of their conversation passed by on the school grounds. He would not say a word of this to his grandfather.

XXX

"Will you be fine?" Zero looked up from his meal.

"What?"

"Will you be fine without me here?" Yuki asked with concern clear in her voice.

"I'll be fine. You go have fun. With today being the last day of class it shouldn't be hard to keep everything in order. Besides, the Day Class won't be here to provoke them."

A moment of silence passed between them.

"That wasn't what I meant."

He knew very well what she had meant but he didn't want to talk about it and worry her more. A warm smile graced his lips.

"I'll be fine. The Blood Tablets are starting to work again," he felt awful about lying to her but if it helped her feel better then it was fine, "The doses the Headmaster gave me this time around are stronger."

An audible sigh was heard and she returned to eating her breakfast.

"That's good news," she said but stopped as soon as what she said registered in her head, "I mean, not that I mind giving you blood you know it's just that with me being gone a couple of weeks and…"

"Everything will be fine," he assured her.

XXX

Yuki looked around the Moon Dorm. She went to look for Kaname but didn't find him in his room. She rounded a corner and stopped when she saw him leaning on the ledge that surrounded the pond.

"Kaname!"

Ruby eyes turned to look at her.

"Hello, Yuki. Shouldn't you be leaving shortly?" he asked.

"Well, yes but… I've come to ask a favor."

A smile spread across his lips.

"Yes?"

The girl hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"C-could you take care of Zero for me?" she waited for a reaction but saw none.

"Of course."

It took a moment for the answer to register before a big smile broke across her face.

"Thank you so much Kaname!" she said happily and bowed deeply before leaving, "I'll make sure to come and see you first thing after I come back okay?"

She waved goodbye and disappeared. An uncharacteristic smirk crossed his lips as he turned to look at Zero who had been approaching him from the opposite side but had stopped short when he saw Yuki approach. He had been out of sight but not out of hearing range. He glared at the vampire and quickly turned away, getting as far as he could from the brunette. He would avoid him at all costs.

To begin with, he didn't even know why he had actually considered going to the vampire with a way to make amends only this once, for everyone's sake but now…all rational thought had gone out the window. That smug smirk he had on! He wanted to turn back now and punch him to get that look of satisfaction off his face!

He didn't care what happened, if he got too out of control he could just use the Bloody Rose on himself and get it over with rather than to beg for the other's help.

XXX

"…What?" he asked disbelievingly.

"I…I asked him and he said it was fine…besides, isn't it best for you to be around someone who can look after you and take care of you in case something happened?" Yuki asked, her eyes pleading with the white haired teen to please back down and do this if only for her sake.

"No," He said firmly.

She let out a sound of disbelief. He hadn't even thought about it! She sighed and somehow it sounded full of resolution.

"Well you don't have a choice in the matter. Your stuff has already been taken to Kaname's dorm. Everyone better be alive when I get back," she said sternly before making her way to the car, "Take care," she said before she got in the car and left.

What the hell? Yuki was supposed to always take his side! He turned to look at the red eyed teen but before he could say anything the brunette turned and walked away.

"Come to my room whenever you feel up to it," he said as he walked away.

The white haired teen glared at his retreating form. Was that supposed to be his way of a challenge? There was no way he was going to show fear, especially when something like this was thrown his way.

XXX

Kaname kept glancing at the clock, anticipating Zero's time. He had only a very short while before they started, the cravings. Sure enough only minutes after his last glance, a pounding came from the dorm door.

"Kaname-sama! It's begun!"

He put his book down and picked up a small object, putting it in his pocket before quickly making his way out.

It was only minutes later when they reached him. He was at the pond. It was a nice and secluded area. Zero was on the ground, on his hands and knees, trying to resist it, to hold back his uncontrollable desire but he couldn't hold on for much longer. He wanted it, he needed it! Violet pain filled eyes turned to look at the pure blood and a small flicker of hope passed through them.

Kaname wasted no time. Quickly he made his way towards the teen and picked him up in one swift move and then they were gone.

XXX

"Bite me."

A silence settled over them, with the exceptions of Zero's grunting and heaving. He was so close, if he could, he could brush his lips over the taller teen's neck. It was so tempting, God it was so tempting.

"No," it sounded weak and hesitant, even to the silver haired teen's ears.

"Bite me," his voice was much more forceful and demanding.

"…No," his resolution sounded just as weak as the first time, if not weaker.

His voice had dropped to a mere whisper.

Kaname pushed him away, far enough away to where he could get something out of his pocket and he pulled it out. It was a small knife. Before Zero could register what was going on, Kaname had already made a long cut along the side of his neck and the thick red liquid began to flow freely.

That was it. That was all it took. That smell, that intoxicating smell. Zero dipped his head and licked the liquid, getting it before it stained the pure blood's clothes and before he knew it he sank his fangs into the somewhat tanner neck. Kaname held his breath. He hadn't done this before, and to do it with a half-breed… He positioned his neck to give Zero better access.

Zero drank without remorse. It tasted so good, far better than Yuki's blood, far sweeter. Zero had had a taste of wine before, his Sensei, Toga, had let him try it once at a party. He was told that it was one of the finest wines out there and it was sweet but he was sure that this blood had a certain elegance that the wine did not.

Kaname hesitantly placed his hands on Zero's waist and waited patiently. Before long the white haired teen slowly pulled away, as if dazed. It was as if he had been drinking wine. Ruby eyes watched as the blood covered lips came close to his own and then he himself could no longer resist his own cravings. He leaned down and captured those dark red lips, quickly licking them and asking for entrance, savoring the taste of his own blood once permission was granted. Their kiss deepened and Zero brought his hands around the other's neck, burying his fingers in the long brown tresses. He was so lightheaded despite the fact that he had just had his fill. They broke the kiss but Zero kept his eyes closed.

He felt so…giddy.

"Zero…"

At the sound of that voice his eyes snapped open. They were so close, their lips just almost touching and that weird high he was in…he couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to. He leaned back in for a kiss and before he knew it they were on the couch with him straddling the brunette.

His breathing was hard. He moaned as he felt Kaname nibble his own neck. How…why was he in this predicament? Fuck. But he couldn't stop. He hadn't expected for his instincts to have reacted that badly. He moaned yet again. Kaname was grinding their hips together and he couldn't help but to push back.

"Ah!" He tangled his hands on the brown tresses as moist, full lips found their way towards his own.

"Mm."

Nimble fingers quickly worked the holster for the Bloody Rose and swiftly took it off, tossing it off somewhere where it wouldn't disturb. Those same fingers found their way under Zero's white shirt and teased a nipple. He arched his back as that small action sent small waves of pleasure throughout his body. It was as if Kaname's blood was an aphrodisiac. Every touch, every sound and every look even, their intensity seemed to be multiplied. Those same hands insistently pulled his shirt up further, finally prompting him to take it off. He tossed it somewhere on the floor and gasped as he felt a tongue replace fingers. The suction was delicious. Kaname quickly took action and laid the shorter teen down on the couch, taking his own shirt off and letting the other's eyes roam over him. He began to rub the erection through the shorter boy's clothes.

"Ah… ah…," It was all Zero could do or say.

He could feel it. Zero was just as hard as he was, if not harder.

"You can touch me," He said huskily as he began to unbutton the other's jeans.

He knew that but rational thought was no longer a working part of his mind and all he could do now was feel. He let out a hiss as Kaname freed him from his confinement and began to stroke his cock. Somewhere along the way the white haired teen had lost his jeans. He let out a throaty moan as his now hardened member was engulfed by a wet heat. That sound sent shivers of pleasure down the pure blood's spine. He licked, sucked, nibbled and with one of his hands, massaged the other's balls. The pale skinned teen was a writhing mass and was almost at his peak but Kaname stopped his ministrations before he could reach the zenith.

"Don't… stop," Was the other's somewhat weak demand and he lifted his head to see the other's actions.

"Don't worry. We aren't done just yet," The brunette quickly undid his own pants and freed his own straining erection.

Zero's eyes widened as he saw it. It was engorged and weeping and he waited to see what the tall brunette would do. His whole body felt hot as if he was running a fever, and he was so hard. Kaname pulled him up to where he was straddling him and they began to grind into each other all the while the tall teen slicked up his index and middle finger for penetration. Zero began to help him, drawing the long finger into his mouth and slicking it up before their lips met. Kaname kissed him back, it was a deep, wanting kiss and he used it as an opportunity to begin preparing him. He began to feel for Zero's passage and worked the first finger in when he found it. The teen stiffened for a moment, unsure of what to do but began to moan as the finger began to slide in and out of him. He could feel it.

The pleasure was being intensified

Once Kaname was satisfied he added the second finger. At this, the teen gasped. The pain was intensified as well. Every part of his body seemed to be overly sensitive and Kaname took advantage of it, nibbling and exploring the other's neck to find his hotspots. It didn't take him long to find one and as Zero's attention was diverted, he began to pump them in and out.

Soon the third finger was added and the preparation was almost complete. It hurt a lot at first but once the initial pain was gone the pleasure felt all the better, especially when a certain spot was brushed inside of him. He let out a cry of ecstasy as those fingers brushed against his prostrate. His whole body trembled with pleasure. This mind numbing pleasure though, was short lived.

Kaname hastily pushed the teen down and looked for the tube of lube that he had in his pants pocket. He could hardly hold himself back. That scream served as a prompt for him to hurry up. He quickly lubed himself up, giving himself a few good strokes before he took hold of Zero's hips and with help from said teen, he aligned himself with his entrance.

"This will hurt," he warned him, his voice husky and raspy.

Zero let out a loud cry as his passage was stretched to its max capacity. He gripped at the couch's pillows and at the couch's wooden base, making his knuckles turn white and he took in long, deep breaths. He couldn't do anything to keep the tears from falling; his face was contorted with pain and all Kaname could do was stay still and resist the urge to move. He finally found the strength and ability to move his hand and began stroking Zero's wilting member. A thick sheen of sweat had covered the bodies.

Zero's death grip gradually decreased and the pain was somewhat replaced by the ruby eyed teen's ministrations. Soon enough the pain became a dull throb and he rolled his hips.

"Move," He said.

Kaname began to pump in and out of him, always trying to aim for the bundle of nerves in him. He held back as best as he could. He couldn't forgive himself if all he caused him was pain. After a couple of tries he finally hit it. Another cry of pure bliss escaped the teen's lips and he arched his back just as the thrust was coming in and Kaname sank deeper into the hot recesses of Zero's body. Kaname moaned as he felt his whole self being swallowed up. It was so tight and soft and pleasurable.

"Ahh! Kaname!"

The teen leaned down and captured the shorter teen's lips, swallowing his moans as he kept sliding in and out of him. It was so surreal, so perfect. He never wanted it to end but he knew they couldn't last much longer. He could feel it. God they were so close!

Kaname brushed against the other's prostate and he cried out, yelling out his release to the world. His cock spurted seed all over their stomachs and his passage constricted. Only a couple of more thrusts and Kaname was also done, the tight passage milking him of his seed. He opened his mouth and let out a soundless yell as he filled the white haired teen from the inside before collapsing on top of him. The brunette stayed like that for a while, letting his mind and body come back from the high they were in but when he finally made to move, hands slipped from his back. When had he been embraced? He looked at the teen under him and a sweet smile graced his lips. He had already fallen asleep.

He quickly got up and cleaned him up as best as he could without disturbing his sleep before tending to himself. He brought in a couple of blankets and covered Zero up before he settled himself on the floor.

He was sure the smell of blood had caught the attention of everybody from the Night Class, especially when they figured whose blood it was. He however, had given Ichijo specific orders and even though he was standing outside the door, about a good ten feet away, he admired the noble's strength of will. He should probably tell him to go and take care of himself.

"Ichijo…"

There was a moment of silence. The brunette figured he was trying to pull himself together before showing his face. The door slowly opened and he peeked in.

"Yes, Kaname?"

"You may go now. Thank you."

The teen looked surprised for a moment as he saw their position. Kaname was lovingly stroking the other's white tresses. A beautiful, rare smile graced his lips.

"Right. Thank you," He closed the door and remained there for a couple of seconds, letting the image of his best friend's smile register fully in his thoughts before returning to his own needs.

He was sure Shiki was somewhere close by.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Finally the next chapter. I hope I don't dissapoint you guys! Oh and fyi this chapter is dedicated to **dimonyo-anghel **for telling me exactly what I wanted to hear in order to continue this story. Details matter people! Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

Change of Heart

**Part II**

By: YaoiOkami

Takuma stepped out of the double doors that led to Kaname's private quarters and was surprised to say the least. Most of the Moon Dorm students had gathered outside. They quickly turned to look at him and almost immediately he was bombarded with questions. He held his hands up, as if such an act would keep the questions at bay.

"Please everyone go back to your rooms. Kaname has retired for the night."

"Whose blood was that?"

"That was Kaname-sama's blood!"

"Who has been drinking the lord's blood!?"

"If Kaname-sama wishes to tell you he will but for now I will have to ask you to please go back to your rooms!" When he saw no one make a move he dropped his smiling façade and gave them a look of warning.

That seemed to put some sense back into their blood lust clouded minds as they realized that they were talking to the second in command.

"We're sorry Ichijo-sama," they all bowed in a swift move and began to file out of the corridor.

Somewhere on the far left he spotted Senri leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Takuma smiled half heartedly at him, he knew questions were going to be asked and in the state he was still in, he wasn't sure if he wanted to deal with it now. In a blink of an eye Shiki was behind him, a palm pressing against his chest and another turning his head, exposing his creamy neck.

"It wasn't you."

"Of course not."

"Then why do I smell excitement on you?"

"Because I am excited," he said as he ripped himself from Shiki's grip and disappeared.

A smirk grew on the vampire's lips. Whatever it was, it really had gotten Takuma excited.

XxX

Kaname sighed in relief as he began to notice the presence of the vampires leave his door. He knew he could count on the blonde vampire. Now that that particular threat was gone, he began to wonder how Zero would react once he woke up. Even though he had not forced anything but the blood on the teen, he was more than sure that he was going to get blamed for everything else as well. Perhaps he _was_ to blame, he knew far too well what a pureblood's blood was capable of but he was very convinced that Zero did not. He had planned to use that to his advantage. The contract that he and Yuki had made… he did not want it to exist…which is why he took matters into his own hands. Breaking such a contract was not easy. It was more than just blood sealed.

XxX

Zero felt the brightness of the sun land on his closed eyes. He flinched away from it but slowly fluttered his eyes open, letting his eyes adjust to the light. However as soon as he saw his surroundings he needed no more time to piece everything back together. He rushed to get up and get dressed but a dizzying wave came over him and a sharp pain rushed up his spine. He gripped the couch as he let his eyes adjust to the unmoving objects in the room and he held completely still.

"It's best if you stay there a while and rest."

Violet eyes turned to look at the pureblood. He was wearing a loose, long sleeved, dark purple button up shirt with black slacks. Zero glared at him and slowly laid back down, closing his eyes as he did so. It was probably the best thing to do, he didn't want to be walking around with a limp all day, not to mention the conclusions all of the Moon Dorm students would draw. Kaname crossed his arms and made his way towards the window on the other side of the room.

"That contract you and Yuki have…I want it to end."

Zero opened his eyes and looked at the vampire that was standing in front of him but said nothing.

"The fact that you've taken blood from me, a pureblood, has practically broken it. The tattoo on your neck is no longer visible."

Zero's hand quickly shot up as if by simply touching he would know if the other was lying.

"'Practically'? What do you mean?"

"Meaning there is more to just drinking my blood for the contract to be completely broken," the pureblood said, his ruby eyes meeting violet.

"There is?" the other asked, not breaking eye contact.

"I have to drink your blood."

"Is that it?"

"For now."

Zero stared at the brunette, weighing his options. He didn't want to cause Yuki any kind of grief. She was like an older sister to him, always babying him, always teasing him, he enjoyed it and found it endearing whether he told her or not…but having her take care of him like that, he couldn't forgive himself for doing such a thing to her, for completely sealing her to him without giving her a chance to escape and to live. His decision was already made.

Kaname saw this and before Zero could voice his opinion he proceeded to explain the terms and conditions of doing such an act and what the previous entailed.

"Now that you have my blood in your veins you can no longer let anyone else drink your blood other than me and it can only be done in my quarters. If this is broken…the Moon Dorm students know very well the scent of a pureblood…and if they smell it on you…"

"I understand."

"No, the slightest slip up might cause a revolt within the elders. Do you understand what that would mean? They would want to eliminate you and every student that ever attended this school."

Zero looked at the ruby eyed vampire; he knew for a fact that he couldn't be joking.

"Why would they…?"

"The 'corruption' of a pureblood's blood cannot be taken lightly. They wouldn't want anything like this to happen again."

"But I am already a vampire―"

"Who is on the verge of transforming to a level 'E'. This is why you must be careful. Normally someone like Ichijo would have to take you in, nobility are supposed to be in charge of such things but if I gain the favor of the elders then…I'm sure everything will be fine and they will leave you to me…besides, your vampire hate is apparent to everyone in these dorms so leaving you with anyone else is out of the question."

"So why not kill me instead? I would much rather die than to live as a vampire."

"That is a very stupid question, stop thinking of only you."

Zero looked taken aback but his glare quickly returned.

"Then why do you want to keep me by your side?" the white haired boy asked.

Silence reigned for a couple of minutes before a sigh escaped the tall teen. He turned to face Zero.

"It's the only way I know that you will be safe."

Zero looked surprised, his eyes widening a fraction.

"But why do you care?" he asked.

"Must you ask? Yuki…she's like a sister to me and I've known her since she was a child…this way if she wants to see you it will be a lot easier for you and for her," he walked towards the teen on the couch, "If I were to leave you to your devices you would end up killing yourself and Yuki and this I cannot allow."

Again another moment of silence passed between them before Zero finally tilted his head to the left, allowing Kaname to see his expanse of neck, giving the other a hint. The brunette bent down, allowing his right knee to rest on the couch. He then took hold of Zero's chin and tilted it to the other side.

"The tattoo."

The proximity of their bodies had the white haired teen on edge, instinct screaming at him to push away, but feeling soft lips brush against his neck…he couldn't help the sudden hitch in his breath and then as if on cue all the memories from the night before flooded his senses. A sudden moan escaped his lips and his back curved onto the body on top of him, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. Soon enough Kaname drew away from his neck and began to suckle and nip it instead. His hand slowly began to caress the bare body beneath him, finding its way under the blanket and onto a soft, pale thigh. The ruby eyed vampire finally drew away from Zero's neck and looked at the other's eyes. They were clouded over with lust and want. He couldn't believe that these light ministrations would get the teen so worked up so fast…but his blood might still be affecting him in such a way. He slowly closed the gap between their lips and just as he was about to seal them a knock came from the door.

That seemed to snap the violet eyed teen out of it. He turned towards the door and then glanced at the handsome vampire, noting not a single change in his demeanor, before Kaname pushed himself up (along with Zero's blanket) and straightened up.

"Who is it?" he asked.

Zero looked at him questioningly, although he too did not show it. How can someone sound so normal after being aroused and provoked in such a way?

"It's me."

"You may come in."

The door opened to let in the young blonde noble.

"I'm sorry to have interrupted you Kaname-sama but the rest of the Moon Dorm students have become restless…," he seemed to search for the right words before speaking again, "They demand to know what happened here last night…"

"What have you told them so far?"

"If you would wish to tell them that you would do so."

"Good. Thank you Takuma, I will take care of the rest."

"Right," the vampire opened the door and stepped out.

"What exactly are you going to tell them?" Zero asked.

Kaname turned to look at him, "That I have taken in a pet."

"What?! I refuse to be lowered to a mere plaything!"

"It's nothing uncommon for purebloods… and such a position is not viewed as lewd. The term 'pet' can mean many things. It has good and bad connotations but we do not view pets as something bad. If you had an animal pet would that infer that those animals are just things to entertain yourself with? That you have no kind of attachment to them? There is a reason why they are called pets. That word is connected to favorite which can then be branched off into many other meanings: darling, beloved, sweetheart, precious, love."

"To me it is not any better."

"To us it makes all the difference, and as such…our chance of winning over the Council of the Elders is that much more improved. At least this way, they won't have a choice but to accept it (since they will have no knowledge of you on the verge of becoming a level 'E')."

"Council of the Elders?"

"It's the same as the Vampire Council but because it is mostly formed of the eldest of our kind it can be referred to as that… The shower is through there. I will set out some clothes for you while you do that."

xxx

"_Stop thinking of only yourself."_

Was he really being selfish? His wanting to end his own life could do nothing but bring happiness to those who know what he is, isn't it true? That is certainly what he would feel…right? But wanting to save others wasn't being selfish, it was far from that.

"_You would end up killing yourself and Yuki"_

That's right. He _was_ being selfish. Leaving Yuki with no explanation, without wanting to find a better way…if he killed himself no doubt he'd end up killing Yuki too even if what he wanted was to protect her. He let the hot water wash and fall over his body before finally turning off the shower.

Well whatever the hell he had gotten himself into it sure as hell wasn't being selfish, at least not on his part.

xxx

"You will have to come with me."

Zero looked up from his shirt.

"Why?"

"It must be known who my pet is," Kaname said as he began to make his way towards the door, "if I don't want anyone to mess with him."

"Stop calling me that. I'm not your pet."

A small smile graced the pureblood's lips but it was gone just as quickly before he opened the door to reveal a pacing Takuma.

"Let's go."

The blonde gave a firm nod before letting him lead the way, following suit next to Zero.

"You must not cause Kuran-sama any trouble and you must obey him," Ichijo whispered, "If you do otherwise it will seem suspicious."

Zero glanced at him, "What about this current situation isn't?"

Takuma smiled, "Well…try to make yourself seem submissive, even if only in the presence of them."

They turned a corner.  
"I won't."

"You must."

"He can do what he likes as long as he doesn't kill or gets killed," Kaname said before pushing open the doors to the main hall.

There was a low murmur but it quickly died down as soon as they saw Kaname come through the doors. All eyes turned up towards him but were quickly diverted to Zero as he was seen with them. Those eyes turned to daggers.

"Kuran-sama step aside!" Seiren yelled as she took out a dagger of her own.

Zero made to draw the Bloody Rose before Kaname put his hand out, signaling for him to stop. He did so but not before glaring at the girl and returning his attention towards Kaname.

"From this day forth, no one shall lay a finger on Zero Kiryuu," the room remained quiet, somehow all of them expecting for him to elaborate on why, "He has become my pet."

Almost immediately there was an uproar.

"Why?"

"My lord you couldn't have!"

"I will not answer any questions. What I decide to do in my personal life should be of no immediate concern to you, but if I find any of you tried to lay a finger on him, you will answer to me."

The room once again became quiet. Zero glared down everyone who gave him a dirty look. He did it all the time anyway.

"He is one of us and he shall be treated that way."

Seiren clenched her fists, unable to disobey the Dorm President. Akatsuki smirked. Somehow he knew something like that would happen. He had been watching Kaname for a while now and he overheard the conversation he had with Ichijo the night before. If Zero Kiryuu served as a use to Kaname, he would not object… and getting to see this relationship build would serve as something to entertain himself with. Zero Kiryuu, a vampire hunter/hater, and Kaname Kuran, a pureblood, this small fact brought on curiosity from every vampire that night.

xxx

"Where are you going?" Kaname asked as he looked up from a book he was reading.

Zero was already at the door.

"It's none of your business."

The tall vampire rose from his place and made his way gracefully towards the white haired vampire.

"You will tell me where you are going."

Zero was in his right mind to tell him off but instead found himself answering: "I'm going to take a walk around the garden."

He cursed himself. It was inevitable, he had drunk a pureblood's blood and he had been bitten by that pureblood, he had gained himself a new master (not to mention his original one had been killed).

"I'll go with you."

Zero remained silent, unsure of what to do but decided that there was nothing he could do. On their way out, Zero couldn't help but to feel the looks that were sent his way. Right now he was probably the envy of the entire Moon Dormitory, girls and boys alike. He ignored it but found himself disturbed by the fact that Kaname seemed just a little smug with that fact… but then again, Kaname Kuran always seemed sure about himself. His looks probably gave him the right to be so. They finally made it to a nice area, away from prying eyes and ears.

"Why couldn't I have come here by myself?" Zero asked as he sat on a ledge that surrounded the pond.

It was the same place that he had overheard Yuki ask Kaname to take care of him.

The brunette took a seat next to him, "I know you saw those looks most of the students here gave you. I'm not stupid," the violet eyed teen turned to look at him, "Even though I told them to leave you in peace, there are those who will not heed my word simply because I did not choose them to become my pet. They understand the huge advantage of becoming a pureblood's pet and there are those who will stop at nothing to gain that position."

"…I see no such thing," the other said as he turned away.

"I suppose not."

"Then they understand that I will not hesitate to kill," he looked towards some bushes that were in front of them and glared.

Ruka quickly moved away, she was sure that she hadn't been spotted but it seemed that she wasn't as stealthy as she thought she was.

Kaname covered his mouth and laughed silently. This was a Kiryuu, one of the finest families involved in vampire hunting. He could sense whenever any vampire within a mile bared its fangs, much less some jealous vampire girl who thought she was more than fit to take him out.

"I know that but the headmaster would not allow such a thing. He promotes pacifism after all and fights between vampires… well, it's not uncommon but it is unethical, since we are a dying breed."

"I don't wonder why."

A smirk crossed the ruby eyed teen's lips, "Despite what you may think, not all of us are such bad vampires. Some of us are quite pleasant."

"I'll make sure to tell you when I meet one of those," Zero said, his eyes searching the surrounding area.

"I'm sure it won't take you long," the brunette stood from his place, "Shall we go back inside? I believe we've drawn enough attention for tonight."

"Yeah you're right," he too stood but before he followed Kaname back he turned to glare at the gathering of vampires that had formed across from them behind the bushes in the same place that he had spotted Ruka.

They seemed to shrink away but as soon as they were both out of sight whispers began to form behind jealous lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Change of Heart**

Part III

By: YaoiOkami

"_I have an important topic to be discussed today ladies and gentlemen."_

_All eyes turned towards the vampire that was taking the floor._

"_It has come to my attention that Kuran Kaname has taken in a pet."_

xxx

"Did Yuki mention when she was going to come back?" Kaname asked as he took a seat at the table near the window.

"She didn't say," Zero remained close to the door.

"How do you suppose she will take this news?"

He didn't respond but rather just looked away.

"Will you tell her?"

Silence.

"Are you planning to mention this at all?"

Zero only clenched his fists. He didn't want for her to know but even so the fact that they had made that bond forced him to tell her. He couldn't just go up to her and say: "Oh the tattoo vanished so I don't need to drink your blood anymore," If she asked the headmaster he would probably explain everything.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his chin. He was turned forcefully to face the pureblood.

"I have no problems making you open your mouth to say something."

Almost immediately Kaname searched a place on his neck, a place he had found their first time that had the white haired vampire writhing in pleasure. He nipped and licked it. Zero bit his lip and began to push the other away. The slightly taller vampire took hold of the hand and slammed them against a wall, pressing their bodies close together.

"What makes you think I'll tell you anything?" the violet eyed teen asked as his neck continued to be ravished.

A smirk formed on the other's lips before he stopped his ministrations to look at him. Ruby eyes gleamed mischievously.

"I never said it would be words."

Zero let out a moan as Kaname pressed their hips together. He let his right hand slip onto the soft brown tresses. Both of their eyes met and just as Kaname was going to lean down for a kiss a knock resounded throughout the room. This time his discomfort was a little more than noticeable. He let go of Zero abruptly before turning to the door.

"Yes?"

"It's me again Kaname," Ichijo's voice drifted through the door.

Kaname sighed before holding his head.

"What is it?"

The door opened.

"The news got to the Council. They're sending my Grandfather to check up on it."

"Thank you for the warning."

Takuma nodded before turning and leaving.

"It took much longer than expected. I announced this last night and it's already been half a day… Anyway, this is where we'll have to keep up appearances or else they will take you and kill you."

"You seem really sure of that," Zero said as he pushed himself from the wall.

"With a name like yours that is so well known between the vampires, there is no doubt about it."

Zero clenched his fists before turning away. He knew there was no other choice. Even so he still didn't want to give in to this so damn easily. He slightly turned his head to face the brunette.

"All I have to do is follow orders right?"

"More or less," Kaname responded.

"What choice do I have?"

"I see you're learning quickly."

Zero threw a glare his way before crossing his arms.

"Come, I must show off my pet. If we are not seen as something normal, then there is no way we'll be able to pull this off."

"What exactly must we be seen doing?" Zero asked, not completely sure he'd like the answer.

"Although I would love to show everyone a repeat of a couple of nights ago, I'm afraid that would be going too far. Showing each other affection should suffice… for now," the vampire suddenly appeared behind Zero and placed one of his hands against his cheek, "Be prepared to shower me with it."

The brunette took the white haired teen by the hand before leading him out into the hall. They walked for a couple of seconds before Kaname sensed someone close. He pushed Zero against a wall before nibbling his ear. The pale vampire let out a barely audible gasp before reversing their positions. He took hold of Kaname's hands and led them to his waist before engaging the pureblood in a passionate series of kisses, melding their lips slowly as he wrapped his arms around the slightly taller vampire's neck and pressing them closer still.

Shiki was about to round the corner. He was looking for Takuma. His thoughts wondered to what he could be doing, but once he turned to the scene he quickly retreated back, hoping that he hadn't been seen before peeking around the corner.

It was definitely a sight to behold. The great Kaname-sama being overpowered by Zero! He watched intently as they parted for breath, a strand of saliva connecting them before Zero returned for more. He watched in fascination as Kaname's hand began to move towards Zero's ass giving it a light squeeze, earning a moan from the white haired vampire. Shiki's face went bright red before he quickly retreated. The great Kaname-sama acting so lewd!! It was definitely the news of the century! He hurried away as fast as he could, bumping into Aidou along the way.

"Whoa…," he peered at Shiki's face, "Why is your face red?"

"Kaname-sama and Zero! They're kissing!"

"What…?" a smirk crossed his lips before he turned around and headed toward Kain's room.

"Hey!! Guess what? Shiki said he just saw Kaname-sama and Zero making out! Let's check it out!" he said as he went over to his cousin and yanked the book he was currently reading from his hand before pulling him along.

Takuma put down the book he was currently reading in favor of witnessing such a thing.

"Where?" the vice president asked.

Shiki quickly led the way.

"There are more?" Zero asked breathlessly as Kaname had moved on to his neck.

His hands were still buried in Kaname's soft brown tresses.

A smirk crossed the pureblood's lips, "We should give them a show. Wrap your legs around me."

"What?" Zero asked, unsure if he had heard right.

"These," he placed his hand on a well sculpted thigh, "around me."

xxx

"Here?" Aidou asked before peeking.

Takuma quickly did so too, Shiki not so far behind.

"This isn't right!" Akatsuki said but the silent gasps and "oh's!" from the voyeurs were too tempting and so he joined them only seconds after his previous statement.

At that moment Zero jumped, wrapping his legs around Kaname's waist. A hollow 'thud' was heard afterward as the slightly taller vampire reversed their positions yet again, pressing both of their erections against each other. The white haired teen arched his back as a moan escaped his lips and soon enough he began to bounce up and down Kaname's lap. He could feel Kaname's thickness poking his entrance through his clothes so enticingly. He finally let go of the long brown hair and placed his hands against the wall behind him, trying to get a hold of something solid but only managing to scratch the wall.

"Ah! Kaname!" he leaned down and took hold of Kaname's face with both of his hands, "Fuck me."

Takuma covered his mouth at this while everyone else stared wide eyed. Had Zero just said that?

"Do what?" the ruby eyed vampire asked teasingly as he squeezed Zero's butt.

Zero let out a whiny moan, "Fuck me, take me, make love to me, I don't care! I want you _in_ me!"

"Kaname-sama is good!" Aidou said as he watched on attentively, "How long had they been at it?" he asked the young nobleman without tearing his eyes away.

"N-not long… I think. They had just started when I saw them…"

"It's only been five minutes and he's already begging for Kaname-sama to take him?" Kain asked no one in particular.

"It could be that or Kiryuu-san really, _really_ loves Kaname-sama," Takuma said.

They turned to look at him but they all quickly discarded the second idea.

Really, Kaname-sama must have been freaking incredible.

"Fine."

All eyes quickly snapped towards them and they all but cried out for them to stay where they were but the door to their now shared dorm slammed shut behind them.

"I can't make it to the couch."

Kaname laid the white haired teen on the floor, almost tearing his pants away from his body. He gave Zero a couple of strokes before leading his hand down to his entrance, rubbing it lightly before slicking his fingers for the intrusion. Quickly he inserted two fingers, speeding up the preparation. Zero didn't mind, he was just as impatient and he was willing to endure the pain if it meant the pleasure would soon take over. The slight pain was forgotten though as those fingers began to pump in and out of him, making him moan over the sensations. Kaname continued this and used a scissor motion at the same time. Before long he added the third finger, making sure he got in as deep as he could until he brushed that one spot.

"Ahhn!"

He was ready and the lube was under the couch. He cursed loudly.

The white haired teen looked at him and then diverted his attention to the lube. He quickly got up and retrieved it.

He handed it to Kaname before saying forcefully, "Now."

The brunette quickly undid his own pants, freeing his straining erection. He more than teared the cap off before applying a generous amount to his palm and quickly spreading it across his manhood. He turned Zero on his side before raising his left leg and positioning himself at his entrance. In one swift move he was in. The violet eyed teen gasped at the sudden intrusion but was left with no time to adjust as Kaname began to move.

"Kaname!" he longed to feel the ecstasy that washed over his body whenever Kaname hit that spot, "Deeper!"

The brunette pushed the leg that was over his shoulder away from himself, spreading the white haired teen's legs even more before driving home.

"Ah!" Zero clawed at the floor, wanting to take hold of something but completely unable to.

Soon enough Kaname had made him change to all fours. He felt his legs getting spread wider before he was entered. He moaned. Kaname was in deeper than before and he lowered his upper body even more to make sure he could swallow all of him.

It was Kaname's turn to moan. God Zero felt so damn good. Sure enough with the new angle he was able to hit the violet eyed teen's sweet spot a lot more often. He took hold of his member and began to stroke in time with his thrusts, bringing the slightly shorter teen closer and closer to climax.

"Ah ah ah! Kaname!" He arched his back and came into the vampire's elegant fingers.

He seemed to have lost consciousness for a couple of seconds but felt Kaname still pounding into him before he stilled, filling him with his seed.

xxx

"They're done," Takuma said as he finally stood straight.

Aidou and Kain turned to look at the vice president.

"How do you know?" Hanabusa asked.

"He's right. The last 'Kaname' we heard was the breaking point," Shiki said as he turned to look at Ichijo and then answered Aidou's question, "It isn't the first time he's heard them do it."

"Now if you'll excuse me gentlemen, it seems that someone wants to try it out too," Ichijo said as he was pulled away by a very flustered Shiki Senri.

"Don't even think about it Aidou," Kain said as his cousin turned to look at him.

"Fine, I'll be in my room," he said as he hurried along, trying to get rid of his own problem.

Akatsuki led his hand down to the front of his pants and held in a moan. He was probably just as hard as everyone else that had previously been there. He then turned and did as his cousin. He'd be in his room trying to get rid of his problem too.

xxx

Zero moaned as he felt Kaname's now limp member slide out of him and was about to fall to his side when he was picked up. He took hold of Kaname's shirt, crumpling it up even more than it was and looked at the handsome vampire. He didn't say anything but took him to the bathroom before settling him down in the tub.

"Clean up. We're still not done," he gave the teen a kiss on the forehead before a genuine smile graced the pureblood's lips.

He then turned round and closed the door.

Violet eyes lingered on the door for a moment before he touched his forehead and the other hand was placed over his heart. It was beating as if he was still in the middle of the pleasuring act they had just finished. The smile, it wasn't like the ones he gave Yuki. There was a much deeper meaning to the one he had received.

xxx

Somehow they had still found their way out to the gardens that the Moon Dorm had to offer. Zero was a bit uncomfortable with the way Kaname had him embraced but he couldn't do anything to have him stop. His hand was wrapped around his waist as they arrived at a fountain that stood in the middle of the Moon Dorm grounds. He didn't want to think about the effect the man's smile had on him so he asked what he had been wondering to begin with.

"Who was it that was watching us?" he asked as he made to kiss the other's cheek.

Kaname caressed Zero's cheek before answering.

"It was Shiki Senri, Aidou Hanabusa, Kain Akatsuki and Ichijo Takuma."

"Even the Vice-President…"

They ignored the vampires that stopped to admire the unexpected and friendly way of Kiryuu Zero as he talked to the pureblood.

"Kaname!" they both turned to look at the approaching Takuma.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear…," Kaname said as the vampire stopped in front of him.

"Were you talking about me?"

"Did you enjoy the show?" Kaname asked.

A blush appeared on Zero's cheeks and he squeezed the other's hand in warning.

"Thanks to that I participated in something similar," Takuma said without missing a beat.

"I see Shiki enjoyed it also. What about Aidou and Kain?"

Ichijo smiled, "You sensed them even in your condition?"

"I was aroused not sick."

"Right, I apologize. They seemed to have shut in their rooms after you decided to continue in the room you were only a couple of steps away from."

Kaname smiled before getting up from his place, "Kain, Aidou, keep Zero company," he then turned to Zero, "I'll be right back."

The Vice-President was very perceptive. Anyone else would have overlooked that detail but Ichijo caught it easily. He wasn't sure what Kaname was going to tell him but he would just have to wait to get filled in on the details later. A sudden blonde mop of hair appeared in front of him and habit had him reach for the gun that was no longer in its usual place so he settled for a glare.

"Well," Aidou stepped back and crossed his arms, "I thought getting laid would lighten people up but I guess it has the opposite effect on you."

A smirk placed itself firmly on Zero's lips before he crossed his legs, "How would you know?"

Kain held in a laugh as Hanabusa turned red from embarrassment.

"I-I… that's not the point!" the noble vampire sputtered.

"How _does_ it feel," Akatsuki asked as he stood behind his cousin, "to have the great Kaname-sama 'fuck you'?"

'This is so not like me,' Zero thought before he went through with a retort.

"Well when you have someone that's that amazing between your legs nothing really crosses your mind except the feeling of when he goes in."

It took so much will power to not completely feel like his face was going to explode from embarrassment so he settled with entertaining himself with the cousin's embarrassment. He watched as Kaname and Takuma walked back.

"But if you would like to know I'll make sure and talk to him for you. I don't mind sharing."

Kaname passed both cousins to take a seat next to Zero and was pleasantly surprised as the pale teen's arms wrapped around his neck.

"On second thought, he's all mine," he said.

Kaname asked no questions but only gave his thanks to the two noble vampires who quickly disappeared, still red faced.

"I see your pet has found a new pastime. I'll tell you teasing those two is always fun."

"Don't call me that!" Zero said between clenched teeth as he faked a smile.

"It's only been two days and you've already trained him so well…"

"Thank you," Kaname said.

Zero squeezed the arms around the vampire's neck a little tighter before smiling yet again.

"I was wondering if I could talk to both of you. It's something kind of urgent," the vice president said.

His gentle smile said otherwise but they quickly walked back into the Moon Dormitories. It probably had something to do with the Council of Ancients and Ichijo Asato if he knew the man well enough.

A/N: Hope you all liked!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight does not belong to me.

**Change of Heart**

Part IV

By: YaoiOkami

Kaname held in the sigh and undoubtedly the string of curses that wanted to slip from his lips. He was a pureblood and therefore needed to keep up with the traditions and customs that had been settled since the beginning of their clan. It was the only reason so many noble vampires were following him in the first place. His ruby eyes descended onto the blonde that relayed the news to him and then glanced at the former hunter. A shiver seemed to overtake Zero's body as the atmosphere changed.

"He should be arriving sometime during the night."

xxx

Violet eyes glared at the man in front of him. What could he do? What could he possibly do to stop this man? He had made it clear from the beginning that defying him would cost Kaname. Whatever it was he didn't want to know or have him go through it. He clenched his fists as his pants were removed from his body.

xxx

"The audience shall be granted…" both teens looked at Kaname.

The sentence did not seem finished but it looked like the ruby eyed vampire wasn't going to finish it.

"There shouldn't be anything to worry about. As long as Kiryuu-san shows the proper respect and loyalty to Kaname-sama then everything will… should be alright."

The silver haired teen glanced at the nobleman, not exactly liking how he reworded the last part, "All I have to do is follow orders?" Zero asked, wanting to make sure that that was the only underlying meaning to that sentence.

He had crossed his arms and was looking at the pureblood. He gave a slight nod.

"What other choice do I have?" he said to no one in particular as he turned to look at the blonde nobleman.

xxx

Zero clenched his fists, his knuckles were turning white and all he could do was close his eyes and clench his teeth to the pain that he had only allowed one man to give him. He had to do this. Kaname had risked so many things for pulling the little stunts he had and he couldn't bear it if Yuuki came back home to no one at all. He was doing this for more than one person. He was pushed forward and something cold was pushed through his muscles. He held in a grunt and bit his bottom lip, unknowingly drawing blood with his fang.

'Kaname…'

xxx

"What do you think they need to discuss?" Aidou asked.

Kaname, Kain, Aidou and Ichijo were standing quite a ways away from the President's dorm room.

"It's only to see if Kiryuu Zero-san is loyal to his master," Kain clarified as he placed his hands in his pockets.

It might have been the middle of the night but vampires didn't go out during the day. It was during the night that they would mingle so Kaname had not said a word about the extra company. Whether anyone could tell or not, he was actually more than worried about Zero. Asato was a strange old man and he didn't trust him one bit, not one of the noble vampires did as a matter of fact. His own grandson whom he had put in the school for the sole purpose of spying on him was somewhat betraying him. He let out a hardly audible sigh and closed his eyes. His eyes however snapped open when he caught the scent of blood.

"Zero…"

He took off.

"Kaname-sama!" Aidou yelled before chasing after him as did everyone else.

The doors to the dorm where thrown from their hinges. The old man gasped and pulled the rod out of Zero, turning to face the furious vampire.

"H-he's very loyal to you Kaname-sama. I see that you chose a good—ngh!" The man had been thrown across the room and out the doors.

Kaname's face betrayed nothing and perhaps that was what kept the other vampires from entering the room.

"I don't want to see his face."

Kain and Aidou hurried to take the man away. They had never witnessed such brute strength come from the elegant pureblood. They wasted no time and dragged the man away.

Ichijo turned his attention towards Kaname and even though he could not be seen by the brunette, he bowed deeply, "I'm sorry."

Zero was kneeling on the couch, the shirt he had on belonged to Kaname and so it was long enough to cover him. He looked at the blonde bowing and could no longer see the disgusting old man.

"Leave."

He watched as the teen nodded and raised himself, but his gaze remained downward and he turned to leave. He copied the other as his gaze returned to his lap. He felt so humiliated and somehow everything just clicked in his mind. There were no consequences to him defying the man especially when it came to something like this. Everything he was about to endure would have been for nothing.

He tensed when he felt long fingers wrap around his wrist and he was pulled to his feet. He was led to the bathroom and as soon as the doors were shut behind him he was pushed against them. He grunted and closed his eyes, still unsure if he would be able to stand how those eyes would look at him from now on.

"Take a shower. You're starting to smell like that man."

Zero didn't move from his spot as Kaname left the room and he felt his body begin to relax, at least for now. He moved, quickly turning on the shower and he finished undressing himself. He didn't need to be told to take a shower. He had to wash off that man in whatever way he could. Given that he hadn't been penetrated by the man himself but…

He stepped into the warm spray and closed his eyes.

xxx

"He's here."

The three vampires in the room turned to look at Aidou.

"Show him in."

Ichijo and Zero stood to the side as the man walked in.

"Kaname-sama," he bowed and then proceeded to look at the white haired vampire.

"You seem to have gotten quite the catch…and a former vampire hunter no less."

The teen glared at him but said nothing.

"I'm glad you approve."

"However, will you allow me to speak to him alone?"

"Of course," Kaname stood from his place and glanced at the white haired vampire.

He made his way out and the doors were closed behind him.

"Now all I'm wondering is how he managed to make you his pet…," the council member mused out loud as he approached the teen.

"Tell me. Is he good?"

The teen said nothing, only watching his movement.

"Did he promise you something: Status…power…or revenge?"

He clenched his fists as he turned to look at the man. He seemed to have been circling him like a vulture would before landing on the corpse.

"Well whatever the case may be, the great Kaname-sama cannot do anything unless it is certified by the Vampire Council and if I find something that I don't like I can order for this entire school to be destroyed along with all the students. You wouldn't want that would you? Give me a reason to believe that Kaname-sama's decision to make you a pureblood was nothing but his own carnal instincts and your ability to be a good bitch."

Zero wasted no time. He pulled his fist back, about ready to hit the man in front of him at full force but was stopped mid-swing, "Touch me and not only will you be punished but so will Kaname-sama."

Once the vampire saw the reaction he wanted he continued, "By all means do it. We have wanted to kill you to pay retribution for all the vampires your ancestors have killed. We wouldn't hesitate to kill you and all of those you hold dear."

His hand fell limply beside him and he avoided his gaze. There was nothing he could do to stop anything now.

"Now be a good boy and remove your pants."

Violet eyes glared at the man in front of him. What could he do? What could he possibly do to stop this man? He had made it clear from the beginning that defying him would cost Kaname. Whatever it was he didn't want to have him go through it. He clenched his fists as his pants were removed from his body.

He was pushed onto the couch and was made to kneel on it, leaning over it in order to expose his entrance. He let his blunt nails dig into the couch as the man began to prepare him.

xxx

Zero slammed his fist against the tile wall. How could he let himself be taken advantage of so thoroughly and so easily?! If Kaname hadn't shown up when he did… Violet eyes closed as he leaned back against the cold tile. Kaname… What was he going to do now?

He jumped as he heard one of the doors open. He looked to see the pureblood enter and saw that he had clothes on one hand. He quickly averted his gaze however when his attention was fully turned to him.

"You keep doing that… Do you want me to believe it was your idea?"

Zero started when the glass shower door was opened. He felt the long elegant fingers caress his cheek and he couldn't help but to look into those ruby eyes. He lowered himself, almost ready to catch the other's lips in his own before pulling away.

"Finish up. We have some business we need to attend to."

Zero's gaze lowered, "Right."

Kaname stepped out again and the violet eyed teen wasted no time. He got dressed quickly, the clothes he had been brought were somewhat of a comfort since they belonged to Kaname. The shirt was a deep blue color and the pants seemed to be casual dress pants. When he stepped out of the shower room a determination had settled within him. He was not going to let that disgusting man get away with it.

A/N: I am so sorry it took so long. Not more can be said on my part but I thank everyone that's been adding me to their favorites since this story has been up. I will try my best to keep everyone in character as I have yet to read past the fourth volume of Vampire Knight. I thank all of those who review, those get me going and the 'adds' encourage me! ^_^ It's like they yell at me, "Hurry up and update already! I want to keep reading!!" (lol)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I will apologize again for such a late update. I'm horrible at this multi-chapter thing… There will be a lot of strong emotion in this chapter, some which I have decided to explore on Zero and Kaname. (Nothing that will get you teary eyed I promise! Or at least I hope not…) I ask for forgiveness if the characters seem off… Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! ^_^ Please enjoy the fifth installment!

**Change of Heart**

Part V

By: YaoiOkami

Ichijo held the bridge of his nose. He felt awful. If he had been a little more conscious of the person's actions then he surely would have seen it earlier. Of course the smell and appearance had been enough on his part and now because of it he had caused a great conflict. He continued to watch his "grandfather" closely until Kaname appeared.

Zero's gaze landed heatedly on the person that sat on the other side of the room. A smirk seemed to have taken residence on the thin lips before disappearing. He turned to look at the pureblood who had taken a seat. Zero's hands clenched in irritation and anger before being forced to relax. However, as that old saying goes, old habits die hard and gods were his instincts screaming at him the moment he took a good look at the person in front of him.

"I hope you understand the consequences of what you have done today," ruby eyes looked at the person in front of him passively.

"Kuran-sama, I had merely set conditions in which—"

"I don't care what you were doing. Touching my pet, in any manner without my permission… I have the right to rip your throat out."

The younger Ichijo nobleman crossed his arms as he watched the interrogation. Everyone had been called in, Shiki, Aidou and Kain. They all stood by, not for Kaname's safety but for the other person's.

"Please Kuran-sama, don't be so hasty. Allow me to—" lips shut as the brunette stood, placing his hands on the long table that separated them, slightly hunching over as he placed his weight on them.

"Kuran Kaname-sama, may I remind you that this is a tradition that has been longstanding since the first pureblood took in his first pet."

The ruby eyed vampire straightened his back, letting only his fingertips rest against the table as he looked at the elder of them. His eyes showed no signs of giving in, or understanding. He could still feel the bloodlust that had taken him over after he saw—

"So am I to understand that the Council was aware and approved of the actions you have taken today?"

"They allowed me to use any means possible in order to ascertain the fact that your pet was adequate."

It seemed that the answer had been rehearsed. But giving such an answer…the Council was not so vague and careless to allow their members to do as they saw fit. They were an organization that relied on facts. Takuma resisted the urge to shake his head. What was this person trying to gain by this? Another uncharacteristic smirk placed itself on the elder's lips.

"And…?"

"Fine indeed."

"I'm glad. But seeing as you were unable to choose for yourself..."

The man's eyes widened before a forced smile was placed on his lips.

"What are you talking about?"

"I will ask once and only once. Disappear from here before I am forced to take action."

"And what will you plan to do? I am a Council member—"

"You can stop now. My Grandfather has more sense than that."

The man glared at the young Ichijo before speaking, "Really now? I was planning to snivel just like your Grandfather would."

Takuma made to strike but Kaname held out a hand, bringing all movement in the room to a halt. The blonde clenched his fists before stepping back. Shiki, Kain and Aidou, who had been ready to make their move, also stepped back and continued to watch silently. A full smirk overtook the man's face and Zero could hold back no more. He rushed past Kaname and with a loud crash he had the man under him with a forearm pressed against his throat. The man gagged slightly but before Zero could do anything else he was pulled off of him and he was pushed against a wall. He grabbed the arm that held him against the wall effortlessly and pulled.

"The only reason I let you in here was because I thought you could behave yourself. I will deal with this," the brunette vampire turned to Kain, "Take him back."

"You expect me not to do anything?! This disgusting vampire ra—"

Piercing eyes met violet and the teen became quiet rather reluctantly. He didn't want to have to say it but he wasn't going to back down so easily. He glared at the pureblood. He wasn't going to relent either.

"Kain," he said and the tall vampire pulled him out of the room.

"Ugh!" his clenched fist was slammed against the wall as soon as he was out of the room.

Why had he let Kaname take his gun?! He had more than enough chances to end that miserable monster's life! He walked away as his blunt nails dug into his skin.

~*~

"Why are you here?"

"Come now. I can't even play with my cousin anymore?"

"If it had been with me then there wouldn't be such a problem," he stated coldly, "Why did you do it?"

"Oh come now Kaname-kun, I was just having fun!"

Everyone was looking at the man. It was unnerving to hear a slightly deep female voice leave the man's lips.

"You had no right."

"Oh come on," he—she— sighed and crossed her arms.

"Where is my Grandfather?" Ichijo asked.

"He should be arriving soon. I had them take a detour," she quickly waved that topic away before returning her attention toward the brunette pureblood, "I congratulate you. He is, obviously, very obedient…," she rubbed her neck a little, "although it seems you need to train him better. Showing disrespect to a pureblood is unforgivable."

"You have no right to talk about training. It seems you haven't changed."

"Oh, of course not! I would still love to dote on you and your dear little—."

"You've been missing for years, Ame-san. How is it that you would decide to show up now?"

"I have been…busy. But of course I would drop everything to see what kind of pet my kid cousin had chosen. I was shocked when I learned he was one of the notorious Kiryuu hunters. Kaname-kun I definitely admire you. To get someone like that to submit to you…"

"Unlike you, dear cousin, I like a challenge and how else could I assert myself if not by having the best?" His expression had not changed at all.

A forced laugh left her lips, "Of course…you are to be the example to every vampire now aren't you? The weight of such a task must weigh you down, dear cousin," she leaned against the table before letting her chin rest on her entwined fingers.

"I have always been, after all, the most responsible."

The noble vampires watched this exchange with interest. He had insulted her more than once and she seemed to have grown tired of it. She stood from the chair. Ichijo and the others became alert and watched her carefully.

"Well, I congratulate you. Your pet seems tight still. Careful, you don't want him to loosen up on his own," she smirked before making her way to the window in order to escape.

Kaname clenched his fists, "Don't worry I won't repeat your mistakes."

The pureblood stopped before turning and offering, what seemed to him, a bitter smile before disappearing.

"What do you want us to do?" Ichijo asked as he stared out the window where the vampire had vanished from.

"Let her go. I would rather save myself from anymore problems. She's not worth it," he turned and left the room, "Prepare a room. We must receive your Grandfather properly."

"Of course," the blonde nobleman said before attending to the matter.

Shiki quickly caught up to him, "Was it such a good idea to let her go like that?"

"Kaname-sama knows what he's doing. It's best if we just follow his orders," the other said, "Whatever the case may be, killing a pureblood for whatever reason is expressly forbidden."

~*~

Zero had made his way toward the room he now shared with the pureblood. He was looking out the window with his arms crossed. He could see in the reflection that Kain was standing outside of the broken door. He was amazed at the fact that Kaname had the loyalty of so many vampires…and the hate of many others. He released a sigh. It was interesting how one could transfer to him without much effort. He glanced up at the window as he felt Kaname's presence near. He saw the brunette exchange some words with the vampire before placing a hand on his shoulder. The teen bowed slightly before heading off.

Zero turned to face him. His face showed mild annoyance toward the ruby eyed vampire.

"We will be receiving the real Ichijo Asato in a few moments."

Zero looked at him in disbelief but his I-could-care-less expression took residence quickly, "And what will this one do? Make me suck him off?"

Kaname looked at the teen; no amount of any expression was distinguishable in the ruby eyes.

"You will follow the rules as stated before."

Violet eyes glared at the handsome teen before him.

"This time I won't be leaving the room."

~*~

Kaname, Zero and the self-proclaimed right hand men were descending the stairs when the main door opened to reveal the old man. The white haired teen tensed at the sight of the man.

"Kaname-sama," the man bowed and took hold of the pureblood's left hand and placed a kiss on it.

Zero watched in confusion at this display. The other person had not done such a thing. He chanced a glance at the stoic pureblood before he tensed as the elder's gaze was then directed toward him.

"And he, I take it, must be your pet?"

"He is," the younger of the two said.

The elder man bowed, "What an honor it must be to become Kaname-sama's pet. You have nothing but my utmost respect."

The violet eyed teen tensed, unsure of what to do in that kind of situation and opted for a small bow. All the nobles stood, watching in awe until the younger Ichijo appeared.

"I have prepared a room for you, Kaname-sama. If you would, please follow me."

~*~

"It seems Kaname-sama that you never cease to amaze me. This young man…is he not a former vampire hunter?" The Council member asked as he sipped tea.

"Indeed," the other replied.

Zero was standing directly behind Kaname. He clenched his fists. It seems that that particular phrase was on everybody's lips as of late. He knew for a fact that the name Kiryuu was very well known since before the massacre of the Madly Blooming Princess.

"I suppose however that the name that came with your pet was just a bonus for you?"

Zero scowled lightly, unnerved by that comment.

"Perhaps."

"Well Kaname-sama, your brilliance does shine through. What a better way than to gain favor of the Council members by capturing the last of the Kiryuu clan."

"I hope for nothing but the best for our kind," the handsome brunette said.

"Yes, of course," the man agreed before turning to the other teen, "Kiryuu-sama, I suppose you understand the great privilege of becoming Kaname-sama's pet…?"

"I don't understand. I have yet to see any."

"Is that so?" the man asked as he raised a brow.

"He knows nothing more than providing his master happiness," the ruby eyed vampire said as he picked up his cup of tea.

Zero looked at the brunette pureblood that was sitting in front of him before bowing, "That is my purpose."

Ichijo, Shiki and the cousins looked at him with surprise. The Council member could not see the expression he was making. Takuma had been the only one to have witnessed it.

~*~__To_Be_Continued__~*~

**A/N:** Wow another one! *lol* Well I just want to get this off of my chest and if you guys agree with me then _please_ tell me that the guys look so much more attractive and elegant in the manga!! I mean, I've had this discussion with my best friends and we all seemed to agree that the Vampire Knight Character designs don't really compare to Matsuri Hino's drawings. I know that someone else designs the characters to make it easier for the animators to draw them but…the characters aren't given much of the same refinement as in the manga… and it kind of put me off from watching the anime…

On a completely different note, anyone here like Code Geass? It's been my favorite anime since I watched all of it in November I think. The fandom has refused to leave me since then. Not to mention that I think it's the best anime I've seen so far…very beautifully crafted and it's one of the few that have made me cry. (I promise you not an easy feat. ^_^;) If so, you should check out my profile. I have a number of one-shots that will be released soon, all of them centering on Suzaku/Lelouch. Please look forward to them! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yay yet another chapter! I hope you enjoy this one. I would be very happy to hear from all of you!

**Change of Heart**

Part VI

By: YaoiOkami

His grandfather had not fussed. He had not scolded. He had not spoken to him at all that night.

Needless to say it worried the young Ichijo.

"If you don't mind my intrusion, I would like to stay for the remainder of the day."

"Of course not. Feel free to do so," the brunette turned to the blonde vice president, "Please make the necessary arrangements."

"They have been done. Grandfather, if you would like to follow me…?"

"Ah, always prepared, very well then… I shall leave you for a while my Lord," the man bowed respectfully before following his grandson out.

The rest of the vampires followed suit.

Kaname simply remained there as he continued to drink his tea. He could feel Zero behind him. He hadn't moved. He could feel the intense gaze on him but he ignored it. Zero clenched his fists before bowing again.

"If you'll excuse me," he turned and made his way towards the broken door.

"Where are you going?" the other asked without turning.

"I am going to take a walk in the garden," he said.

"Going to the lion's den?"

"Would that not convenience you my Lord?"

Kaname resisted the urge to turn. That last sentence had been spoken with vitriol. He did not respond and heard as the white haired vampire left the room. His hands fisted and he swiped his hand across the table, sending the cup he was drinking out of flying. He hardly paid attention to the loud smash that resounded throughout the room.

Granted he had not had much trouble getting Zero to accept the situation much less give into him. Everything had gone exactly as he had wanted. He would have no trouble seducing the too high-strung vampire. But he wasn't a fool. His body was a treat indeed but he could not control him that way. He knew exactly what the teen had heard. He would not deny that the fact that his decision of making the last vampire hunter of the Kiryuu lines his pet could gain him leverage with the Council. He was all too aware of that fact. However… the pureblood let out a sigh. That wasn't the reason he had decided to make such a drastic choice in the first place.

.:+:.

Zero walked briskly. Getting as far away from everything living or not. He knew it. Of course that was all he would be. He was always being used, first by Shizuka Hio, his twin brother, the headmaster and now even Kaname. It wasn't a surprise. He knew that he had done it for Yuki's sake and only for that, which is why he decided on finally accepting Kaname's offer. He had nothing to lose but his pride however that compared to Yuki's happiness… It meant nothing, absolutely nothing. Yet the small remaining amount he had left had been completely thrown into the wind to be pushed and played with as it wished. He never had control. He was always relying on other people. Only this time he had stooped as low as he could get. He had lost his mind to his desires and had lost his freedom as well to the creatures no—monsters—he hated the most.

"_I hope for nothing but the best for our kind."_

What a joke. He hoped for nothing but what best suited him. What best suited his interest and his quest for power. He couldn't understand what else he wanted. He was a revered pureblood with the respect and following to overthrow the Council if he so wished. He could take control of everything without much effort so why such a pointless and roundabout way to go at it?

_No, that's not it._

He shook his head. Of course that was it. That was all those monsters wanted.

_I am nothing but a pawn to him._

He stopped as he felt his heart tighten at that thought. It was hate, a hate so vivid that it spread through his veins, leaving an unpleasant feeling behind.

He began to throw punch after punch at the tree he had leaned against. He cared not for the pain. He kept hitting until his flesh tore. The tree seemed darker where he had begun to hit it, his hand was drenched in red blood but he didn't care. He finally stopped when he noticed the shirt Kaname had given him to wear was splattered with small drops of blood. He let his forehead rest against the rough bark of the tree.

Somehow he knew that wasn't it. But why did it bother him so? As far as he was concerned he had used Kaname also. They were both taking advantage of the situation were they not? Nothing had been promised, nothing had been set in stone. No one had set rules for anything other than blood.

Perhaps it was all that talk that kept mentioning the great power that would come with becoming a pet. Kaname had mentioned it, the fake Ichijo Asato and even the real one. It seemed that everyone knew the advantages that came with such a humiliating title. But he had seen none. Not one.

"_They understand the huge advantage of becoming a pureblood's pet and there are those who will stop at nothing to gain that position."_

.:+:.

"Is that so?" the Council member asked.

"Yes Grandfather," the blonde vampire answered.

"So you are implying that there are actual feelings at play?"

"Yes."

"What makes you so sure?" the man asked.

"There have been certain incidents that have made me come to that conclusion."

The elder man searched his grandson's face for a trace of a possible lie but he saw none. He leaned back on the couch before waving the young nobleman away. Ichijo bowed before stepping out. He let out a sigh. He had to go find Zero. The look on the vampire's face had been so...

Kaname probably didn't understand the damage he had caused with that small remark. It might have been unintentional but it had been done nonetheless.

"Shiki," he called out.

Almost immediately the red haired vampire appeared.

"He has left the premises and wondered into the forest," the younger vampire reported.

The blonde nodded before quickly heading out. He had used his Grandfather's momentary distraction of excusing himself to give Shiki quick instructions. He had thanked the blue eyed teen silently for not asking questions.

He was in the outskirts of the forest in no time and allowed the white haired vampire's scent to lead him straight to him. As he went in deeper though he began to smell the scent of blood mixed in with it. The blonde noble scowled slightly as he hurried his pace. It didn't take him long to zone in and see the teen slumped against a tree.

"Zero-sama?" he called out.

Amethyst eyes glanced up to meet jade before returning to his now healing hand.

"What happened? Are you okay?" he asked as he caught sight of the bloody hand.

He received no response. He approached the teen and took the pale hand in his and examined it. Zero made no move to snatch it away or hide it. He simply sat there. Takuma let out a sigh before looking at the teen in front of him.

"At least this is healing…"

Again he received no response.

"Zero-sama I know how you feel," he tried again.

"Are you mocking me too? Drop that stupid title," the teen finally said as he removed his hand from the green eyed vampire's grip.

"I cannot."

"And why is that?"

"Because you are Kaname-sama's pet and therefore deserve the same respect."

Zero raised a brow, "You have never once called me that before."

The green eyed teen smiled, "It seemed that you needed a reminder of what you currently are."

"I am fully aware of it. Kaname-_sama_ has made it clear."

"Indeed you are a valuable asset to Kaname-sama. However I can and will give my life if it was to save him. I'll grant you that there are many, _many_ vampires that only worry about rising in power and those who care nothing for it. However know that if that was what Kaname-sama was about…well he probably wouldn't be here right now. He would have used you the moment you became his pet…"

Zero had been looking at the ground. His mind had been following Takuma's conversation clearly but he did not seem convinced. The young nobleman sighed before standing.

"Perhaps we should make haste. Dawn is not so far off the horizon."

The pale vampire stood but leaned against the tree he had used as a punching bag earlier. The loss of blood had been a little too much despite his healing abilities. He felt dizzy and lightheaded. Takuma pulled out two blood tablets and handed them to the drained vampire. Violet eyes looked at them distastefully before swallowing them dry. They wouldn't take long to take effect. His body was used to eating human food and therefore he could digest it much faster and easily. He stood still for a second and a small gust of wind blew past them. Perhaps he should be grateful that the wind was blowing the opposite direction of the Moon Dormitories. Had the vampire's smelled the blood, who knew how many would have shown up to take care of him?

.:+:.

When Zero had shown up again there had been no greetings, no questions, no words. Kaname had merely glanced at him before returning to the paperwork he had sitting in front of him. Zero had not announced his return but went straight to the bath to wash off all the sweat, dirt and blood off of him. He had not had to face any of the vampires that resided in the dorms. The sun had risen slightly by the time he and Takuma had gotten back.

That evening they met with the elder Ichijo again before the man departed.

"Where is Kiryuu-sama?" the man had asked.

"He has been fatigued by last night's activities and is currently resting," was Kaname's smooth reply.

It was a statement that could be taken in a variety of ways, at least by the other vampires that stood watch in the room. It could've meant the fact that the fake Ichijo Asato was to blame. However the real Council member had no knowledge of this fact and could simply draw a very suggestive conclusion. They did, after all, share a room… and Zero was his pet, so it left little room for the council member to interpret the meaning as anything other than what had been implied.

"Ah of course, forgive me for intruding. If you may be so kind as to give him my best regards. It was an honor to meet such a suitable young man to whom you have given so much trust to."

"I am pleased to see you are satisfied."

The man fell to one knee as he took the pureblood's left hand and as before planted a kiss on it.

"May you and your pet prosper."

Kaname gave a slight nod as a sign to stand before the man finally left.

Ichijo returned not long after escorting the old man to his ride and knocked gently on the newly repaired doors.

"Come in."

"Kaname-sama," the green eyed vampire glanced at the doors that led to the bedroom, "Is Zero-sama still asleep?"

"He should be. I haven't heard him stir."

At this the blonde nodded before speaking again.

"My Lord forgive me if I step out of boundaries by saying this but…I or rather, someone, must tell you."

Ruby eyes looked on intensely, "You were with him last night weren't you?"

"I was," he replied.

"I don't need you to give me advice. I understand full well what is going on."

"Of course, pardon me," the nobleman bowed before heading to the door.

He stopped however and turned to face the brunette pureblood, "The emotions he wears on his face are more than masks… He is still human after all."

**A/N**: Check out my profile for some Suzu/Lulu!!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the late update again. Rest assured this fic isn't dying. It's just taking time to finish writing. It was two reviews that finally prompted me to finish this chapter. I don't mind the adds, not at all, it's just that your personal analysis in a review is what I enjoy reading. I like that kind of feedback.

**Change of Heart**

Part VII

By: YaoiOkami

Kaname stared after the blonde noble who had stepped out.

That was what intrigued him the most about Kiryuu Zero. His stubborn nature was something he had appreciated and something he had grown to want. He was someone completely different from the norm destined to follow a pureblood. He was hard to read. He had never thought such a comment would have affected him that way.

He didn't know Zero was the insecure type.

He did know however, that he was stubborn.

His eyes returned to the door that hid Zero. Ichijo indeed was correct. He was still human. The pureblood remained where he was for what seemed like a long time.

There was also another issue that needed to be dealt with. He wasn't exactly sure when Yuki was due back. He would have to thank her although the way things were going... Zero would try to hide their current relationship from her, no doubt about it.

…

It seemed that no matter how he tried to avoid Zero his thoughts would always bring him back. There was no better time than the present. He would deal with the most important issue at the moment. He heard ruffling of the sheets and concluded that Zero was now awake. His attention returned to the papers in front of him. He would finish the last bit off before deciding to talk to the stubborn ex-vampire hunter.

.:~*~:.

Zero stared at the silk of the canopy bed that was over him. The silks were a deep red and violet color and very loosely weaved into each other. Some hung low enough for him to sit up and reach them. He found the pattern a bit intricate and had long since stopped trying to figure it out. Now however he was lost in his thoughts. He didn't know how long he was going to avoid Kaname. Last night he could have just as easily returned to his former room but he had decided against it. No doubt the pureblood would have gone to look for him. He shook his head and decided to sit up. He didn't have anything to set right. He would avoid him until he decided to come to him.

With his mind finally at ease he reached up to pull at the silk and was startled when it slid off easily from the hooks that were holding it up. He pulled a couple more, some to which the ends fell and others didn't. He was intrigued. He had never seen a bed like the one he was in before. He crawled around and continued to pull more. He wanted to know if the woven pattern was as intricate as he thought. In a minute or two the bed was decorated with scattered silk cloths and Zero was standing at the foot of the bed, wondering how they were supposed to be put back. A couple of them had come completely off, others had one end of the cloth hanging a foot or two of the bed and the rest hung from the ceiling in graceful arcs. He wasn't sure if Kaname had been the one to decorate anything in his rooms, but the bed looked beautiful.

It wasn't long after when he heard the door open. He turned as Kaname stepped into the room and for the first time in hours their gaze met. Kaname could still see Zero's annoyance and anger. His gaze then drifted behind him.

"I see you were busy," he said as his eyes returned to the teen standing in front of him.

Zero said nothing.

"You really surprise me," the ruby eyed vampire said finally after a couple of moments of silence.

"I live to please," the other said in a mock bow and made his way towards the bed where he climbed back in.

The slightly taller vampire regarded the teen. He was sitting on the bed leaning flush against the headboard, the bed sheets covering his long legs which were raised. His arms were resting languidly on his knees. He also noticed that he was wearing one of his shirts, a purple one.

"Was there something you wanted?" Zero finally asked, feeling uncomfortable under that calm stare.

Kaname stepped away from the door and made his way toward the teen on the bed. The violet eyed teen tensed a little but watched through the fallen silk nonetheless as Kaname sat in front of him.

"Despite what you may think, the fact that I'm a pureblood already ensures me the Council's loyalty," the brunette certainly didn't waste time by beating around the bush.

Zero's brows raised in disinterest but Kaname continued on, "To them, taking you in as a pet shows them that I am serious about protecting our kind," he stopped as he saw Zero look away, disbelief reflected in his actions.

He however, continued, "Everyone, every vampire knew the notorious Kiryuu Hunters. Most have lost someone dear to them because of the Kiryuu family. Understand that the only reason no one has attempted to take your life is because I am here."

"And I'm supposed to be grateful?" the pale teen asked in disbelief as he turned to look at the ruby eyes in front of him, "I didn't ask you to do this for me—"

"_I_ made that decision. Whether anyone else approved of it or not was irrelevant. True, taking you in as my pet has indeed gained me certain vampire's favor but it has also gained me hate."

Zero looked at him. The ruby eyes seemed the same as always but the sincerity in his voice… He knew that was true. There were more than a few glares directed at his back whenever he went out with Kaname.

The pureblood saw the realization of that truth in his eyes. They no longer held that sharp anger or dimming annoyance. He very nearly let out a sigh of relief and instead opted for a small smile.

Violet eyes blinked before a blush settled on his cheeks and he distantly wondered if that had been how Yuki felt whenever the man smiled at her and then he suddenly noticed how underdressed he was. He was only wearing the violet button up shirt and underwear. He looked away before throwing the covers away from him and proceeding to stand and gain as much distance from the brunette as humanly possible. This time however was for a completely different reason.

The slightly taller vampire took a firm hold of the pale wrist and pulled him back onto the bed. The silver haired teen landed ungracefully on the mattress and before he could do anything else he had a seemingly impatient pureblood vampire looming over him. He looked up, his violet eyes slightly widened as the vampire settled himself on top of him.

"There's nowhere for you to be at this moment. I saw Asato off already," he placed his hands next to Zero's head, "I think I need to reclaim what's mine," a predatory look settled itself on Kaname's features, "Will my pet deny me?"

Zero would admit that perhaps denying him would be impossible, however…

"Don't…call me…," he couldn't help but to kiss the brunette back as his lips were coaxed into participation.

He allowed a slow, passionate kiss to build but he could feel the ruby eyed vampire's impatient tongue dominating the kiss. He broke away in order to kneel on the bed. He captured those lips again and pulled the vampire onto the bed, pulling him further toward the center.

Kaname allowed himself to be pushed onto the bed as the other climbed on top of him. Zero settled himself nicely in between Kaname's legs.

Of course this action did not go unnoticed.

Zero descended on his neck, letting his fangs graze the skin teasingly. He could feel the pulsing vein under his tongue as he licked the soft skin. However it was at that moment that his body decided to remind him of his lack of blood. He had bled a lot the night before. He sat back and held his head, suddenly becoming dizzy.

Kaname watched him before sitting up, "Seems that you can't continue."

He wasn't sure if he could let him have free reign of his own blood either. He had taken a large amount the last time and he had yet to recover properly from it. He folded the left sleeve of his dark red button up shirt and bit onto his wrist. He filled his mouth with a reasonable amount of blood before turning to the startled and attentive white haired vampire. He took hold of his chin and very carefully gave the blood to the waiting mouth. It was all Zero could do to ravish the mouth on him. The taste of his blood was in a classification of its own. He had never tasted something so wonderful that it was almost addictive. Kaname pulled back when he was sure all of it was gone. He licked the corner of his mouth, getting the small amount that had escaped the pale teen. He was not at all surprised when Zero took his left wrist and began to clean him of the stray blood.

"Perhaps you can…?" the taller of the two asked with a slight smile on his lips.

Amethyst eyes looked up at him through his bangs. It made Kaname's breath hitch. Nothing like that had ever happened before. He leaned back as the white haired teen leaned in, abandoning the now clean wrist. They were back in the same position as before. The brunette was leaning on his elbows, staring at him, wondering why his heart was pounding so fast. It wasn't until those alluring eyes left his own that he relaxed. He watched as the teen began unbuttoning the shirt. His hands then dipped under the shirt, palm down as he uncovered and felt the body beneath him. He felt the defined muscles before he could see them.

He had seen the vampire under him shirtless before, or so he thought but his memories of his first time with Kaname were blurred and a bit choppy. It was as if he was out of it for most of it. So seeing the body now… he leaned down and lightly bit the skin, hearing Kaname gasp he continued and made his way up. He took a nub in his mouth and began to suck. He heard the intake of breath but didn't stop. He took the hand that he wasn't using to hold himself up to pinch and roll the other.

"Ah…!"

Kaname was surprised to say the least. Zero had never done anything like that before. He had never taken the initiative. Not that he minded, not at all. It made for a more interesting sex life that was for sure.

He was met again with those same amethyst eyes. His thin fingers intertwined onto white locks of hair before engaging him in another kiss. They broke away soon after and Kaname pulled his hair slightly to expose the teen's smooth neck. He left opened mouth kisses, trailing from his jaw down to his collarbone before sucking on it. Zero bit his lip before pushing the other down. The pureblood watched as he moved to straddle him, pale thighs revealing themselves to him as the shirt rode up the slim body. His hands settled on the creamy skin, his thumbs gently massaging the soft thighs. Zero leaned forward, placing his hands on either side of the pureblood before parting his thighs a bit further. He then grinded their hips together slowly.

A twin pair of moans left their mouths, the friction bringing them delicious pleasure. Zero continued to grind their half hard erections together through the clothes. Soon Kaname's hands relocated, settling on the pale teen's bottom and helping him push down as his own hips bucked up to meet the teen, the thrusts becoming quick. He allowed himself to look at the white haired vampire on top of him and watched his reactions. His eyes were closed with his mouth just slightly slackened as the sensations traveled through his body which he realized he couldn't see at all.

Well he didn't like that all too well.

His hands left the round globes as they instead began to unbutton the shirt that covered the wonderful body. Zero took advantage of this and began to regulate the thrusts, changing the pace to a slightly reasonable one. He liked it better that way. He could enjoy and feel the definition of the half hard erection grinding against his own. Kaname stopped his task as his slender fingers pinched and rubbed a nub that had been revealed to him. He sat up, Zero remaining on his lap as he licked and nipped at the now hard nub. A moan escaped the violet eyed teen as his fingers slipped onto the brown tresses of hair. Kaname's attention diverted to the other one and he lightly bit it, the white haired teen gasped. He licked at it a bit longer before laying him down fully on the bed.

Zero's head rested on the pillows and he raised his hips as he allowed Kaname to rid him of his undergarment, leaving him with only the half-buttoned down shirt. The slightly taller vampire took hold of his leg and began to kiss down the inside of his thigh, leaving a trail of wet kisses. It was at that moment that Zero felt overly exposed. He pulled the shirt he was wearing down as he tried to cover himself.

"K-Kaname, wait…!"

Clouded ruby eyes looked up at the uncharacteristic demand. He saw the violet eyed teen's obvious embarrassment and attempt at covering himself up.

"If that's what's bothering you…," Zero watched as the elder of the two got off the bed and began to strip.

His unbuttoned shirt came off, followed by his pants and underwear, leaving him completely exposed. It didn't exactly make the former hunter feel any better.

"Besides, you look wonderful in this state," he said as he climbed upon the bed once again.

He removed Zero's hands and kissed his belly button before going lower and moving to his left inner thigh and kissing the hollow that formed there. He sucked, leaving a well pronounced mark before continuing to trail kisses towards the hardening shaft. He pumped it slightly before engulfing the head.

"Mmh!" Zero held in the cry that threatened to escape his lips when he began to suck.

His hips bucked up when he felt the wet heat go down lower on his shaft. Kaname however stopped him as his hands were holding his waist down. He tried suction, watching the reactions and filing them away. He pulled back enough to keep the head in and used his tongue to gently tease the slit. It made Zero squirm. His hand then moved to play with his sack. He rolled it back and forth.

"Ah!"

He finally pulled back. His gaze then went to the white haired teen's face as he seemed to cradle his sack with his index finger. He pressed down slightly and then began to move it back and forth rapidly. Zero's back arched as he felt that place inside of him being teased indirectly. His legs spread involuntarily and a wanton moan escaped his lips.

"Inviting me in already?" the experienced of the two said as he leaned over to kiss and nip his neck.

He kissed the corner of his mouth but his tongue was soon ravishing the inside of it as Zero turned to capture his lips. He rolled them over and the taller vampire was now underneath him. He took the ruby eyed vampire's index and middle finger and began to coat them with his saliva, getting them ready for the penetration that was soon to come. Kaname seemed surprised, but he enjoyed the show. Once he was satisfied with the slickness of his fingers he pulled them out. He placed his hands under the firm globes and lifted them up slightly, enough for him to be able to access the tight entrance. Zero moved forward as a result and he was face to face with the handsome vampire. The teen's breath hitched when he felt Kaname's hands part him for the penetration. The pureblood then occupied Zero's mouth, effectively distracting him from the preparation. Zero took advantage of that and let both of his hands bury themselves in the silk like brown tresses as his elbows held him up. He held nothing back as he explored the moist cave thoroughly. He then felt the first finger go in.

He resisted the urge to pull away but began to squirm when he felt the second finger go in. His hands moved from the soft hair to the pillow under it. He gripped it as Kaname began the scissoring motion to stretch him further. The pain somewhat receded as Kaname found a way to stroke him, kissing his cheeks, nose and eyes in an attempt to relax him. When the third finger finally went in he couldn't feel it much, Kaname's careful and extensive preparation allowing that. Kaname used that third finger to search for the bundle of nerves that would make the teen over him tremble. He probed around until he felt his fingertip touch it.

"Ahn!!" he felt the body shake as it arched up.

He tormented it a few more seconds before switching them around again. He left his place to gather the small tube of lube and returned. He took the lube and applied a generous amount on his palm before coating himself thoroughly.

His right hand went under the small of Zero's back and he lifted his lower body up. He used his knees to balance himself and his other hand to align his erect member against the well prepared entrance.

"Ready for me?" he asked.

Zero bit his bottom lip before nodding. His hands went to his thighs, spreading himself as much as he could. Kaname pushed in, allowing the head to enter slowly. Zero turned away and gripped his thighs tightly. Once that part was in the brunette leaned over the teen and used his hips to impale himself further in. Zero's hands moved to scratch down his back, leaving trails of a vivid red to appear.

Everything then stood still. His body was already covered in a sheen of sweat and he was out of breath. The pureblood allowed a moment of adjustment. He then began to move when he felt the violet eyed teen rotate his hips. It was slow at first but even he had a limit. It wasn't long before he had the teen's legs spread wider, his hands under the knee joint and pushing them further apart as he buried himself deep into his lover's body. The white haired teen tossed his head as his prostate was tormented; moans filled with pleasure continually left his mouth. However when the violet eyed teen began to get close to release, Kaname purposefully began to miss, only allowing the other the sensation of him slipping in and out of his tight body.

He then pulled the teen up, sitting him on his lap as his hands went to the round globes, lifting him up slightly, hinting him to move on his own. He finished removing the violet button-up shirt and then sucked on the pale teen's collarbone as he felt him begin to move of his own accord. He left three marks before those lips were tempted to meld in a passionate kiss with the violet eyed teen's lips.

Kaname definitely had restraint and perfect control over his own body but the mewls and moans that left the rosy lips weren't helping his self control much, especially with all the noises he tried to hold in. He could hear them perfectly well. He felt moist lips on his left shoulder and felt him leave a mark of his own. He grabbed his chin and commenced a needy kiss, allowing their tongues to dance against each other. Zero pulled back and pushed the elder vampire down fully. One hand searched for the silk that hung from the bed. He wrapped it about his arm as he used his other hand to steady himself on Kaname's chest. He bounced up and down the shaft, the sounds of their flesh meeting creating a steady rhythm. A hand rested on the pale hips as the pureblood too thrust up into the wanting body.

It wasn't long before Kaname wanted to feel the body on him. He pulled himself up, letting a hand pull the body towards him as he brought an already sensitive nub to his mouth. It made Zero arch his back gracefully into the waiting mouth. The teen's free hand searched for another piece of silk and he allowed Kaname full access to his body as he continued to ride him shamelessly. Moans escaped his mouth as his chest was exploited.

"Let go," he heard Kaname say at one point.

The silk unwrapped and his hands fell onto the other's shoulders. He placed them on the bed again but this time pulled out of the tight body. The white haired vampire moaned at the loss but understood what he wanted. He turned around on all fours and felt as the body behind him embraced him, turning his head to capture his lips again before he was re-entered. Kaname let out a low moan as he felt himself go deeper inside his lover.

"You're amazing," he heard Kaname whisper in his ear.

Those words lit a fire in the pit of his stomach and it seemed that it increased the effects of the other's ministrations.

"Are you ready to cum for me?" he asked.

He nodded absentmindedly, wanting to feel the climax that his body had been building up to.

"Open up for me," Zero obeyed as he spread his legs, lowering his upper body to have him go deeper still.

The pureblood began to pump in and out. He quickly found the teen's sweet spot and enjoyed the moans and spasms that made Zero squeeze him every time he pulled out. Zero gripped the pillow as his prostate was tormented repeatedly. Kaname's right hand went around him, finally gripping his neglected cock and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts. It wouldn't take long for the teen writhing under him to finish, he was sure, and the moans let him know how quickly he was losing control.

"Ah! Ahn!"

Zero let his final cry be muffled by the pillow as he came into the slender fingers. Kaname took advantage of the further restricting passage and allowed it to bring him to his end, letting the passage milk him completely as he gripped the slender teen's hips.

He slipped out and Zero let out a small moan. Kaname lay next to him and pulled him close, allowing them both to enjoy the afterglow. It was a couple of minutes of fast breathing before he heard it steady. He pulled the covers over them and stroked the white locks of hair.

"It's best if we enjoy the few days of peace that we have. We have a few things ahead of us."

**A/N:** So how many of you already know why this time it was so different? Care to take a guess? Lol I hope you enjoyed the chapter and again, please forgive the lateness… I would like to know how I did on this lemon… for some reason this one feels different from my others… Or maybe perhaps it was meant to feel like that? Darn my subconscious doing things without me knowing! Please take the time to review!

**P.S.:** That last line was not my subconscious I assure you. ~_^ Review Please!!


End file.
